An Unexpected Change
by takokinoko
Summary: Yoh, Anna, Ren, HoroHoro, Ryu, Manta, Lyserg and even Hao are living now in the Asakura household...but also Faust? Weird things happen with this discovery...who's responsible of such change?! XD Chapter 4 up and improved and 1-3 are being redo!! ^^
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.I wish I did! ;_;  
  
An Unexpected Change Chapter One  
  
  
  
-Whaaaa?!!!!- Anna shouts at the time she looks at her reflection on the mirror after waking up. The door opens suddenly revealing the British boy with green hair.  
  
-Something's wrong, Anna? - asks Lyserg somehow confused.  
  
-Can't you see?!- Anna cries out loud angrier than usual.  
  
-Let's see.the only one missing is.you then are.Ren?-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
...Yeah, yeah, I know.this might not have much sense at all for you.and it hasn't, it's ironic and in some way cynic as I see the things. Ah well, all this mess started not more than a week ago in the Asakura household, it was a nice evening, the cold breeze of winter was starting to make presence.  
  
-I wonder how many of us live in the house right now? - asks the blue haired shaman, who sits next to the table where another of his friends rests as well.  
  
-Um.First of all, you- says Yoh pointing HoroHoro -Then came Ryu, Ren, Lyserg.and even Hao lives here now.-  
  
-Plus Yoh and Anna that already lived here.there's a total of 7 persons living under the same roof- Ren finishes the sentence while he takes a seat on the floor with the rest of his partners.  
  
-Almost forgot. Faust VIII lives here too- inquires Yoh with his worldwide known smile at the same time he plays with the oranges on the table.  
  
-Faust VIII? He lives here? - Ren asks quite surprised by the thing there was another person living there since God knows when, and he knew nothing about it.  
  
-How come this is new for me?- HoroHoro was as surprised as Ren for the very same thing, but knowing Yoh, possibly Faust was no longer living there but he just forgot about it.or, was it true?  
  
-He makes no noise at all.yeah, he rarely gets out his room.- Yoh seemed not to care at all, like if it was something plain normal.  
  
-Come on Yoh, be real. He's a person! If he lives in the house at least he'll come out for some food.it's impossible that someone else lives here.I bet you're inventing the whole thing - complains Ren standing up and fixing his shirt -If that's true, then where's his room, ah?-  
  
-That, I don't know.ask Anna- Yoh rests his head on the table but continues playing with the oranges. Ren looks at him trying not to laugh at how lazy can his shaman friend with orange headphones can be.  
  
-That's exactly what I'll do.-  
  
-I wanna go too! - HoroHoro stands up with a jump ready to follow the pointy haired shaman. -What? Don't look at me like that, Ren.I wanna know too -  
  
-I don't care what you do.-  
  
Both shamans go to the living room looking for the itako, and find her watching TV. as always.  
  
-Hey, Anna.- starts Ren trying to get her attention so she will listen to them.  
  
-What is it? - The girl with red bandana answers coldly without taking her eyes off the television.  
  
-Is it true that Faust lives here? - Ren raises his voice a little for it to be heard even the television is on and making noise.  
  
-Faust VIII? Yeah, you didn't know? -  
  
-NO- answers Ren and HoroHoro at the same time.  
  
-But it's true.-  
  
-Where's his room? - The Chinese shaman asks again.  
  
-Just beside yours, I think.and, could you go and ask someone else? I'm trying to watch TV- she makes a movement with her hand meaning to move off the TV screen.  
  
Sort of angry, Ren moves off the screen and walks to his room.  
  
-Hey, we go check if it's true?-  
  
-I thought you were gone.- Ren turns around to find HoroHoro who followed him.  
  
-Oh come on, I know you wanna know if it's true that that Faust the eig.ninth.fifth.well, who cares about the number-  
  
-Eight, Faust VIII-  
  
-Yeah well.Wha? And you are.? - HoroHoro jumps when he doesn't recognize the voice that just answered him, for his surprise it was.  
  
- The same, I'm Faust VIII, nice to meet you - he greets with courtesy taking off his pointy hat adorned with a funny little flower. Without the hat, he looks less tall.  
  
-Eh.hehe.nice to meet you, the name's HoroHoro- he presents himself nervously before the weird person that stands in front of him.  
  
-I'm Ren Ta- before he could finish, Faust interrupts him.  
  
-Ren Tao, I know. I know you all - he smiles in a weird way, even Ren felt a little uncomfortable next to Faust because of his mysterious attitude.  
  
-Ah, finally you get to meet each other - Yoh Asakura for sure, with his calmed expression as usual.  
  
-Yoh, since where does he live here? - inquires Ren still insistent of knowing the reason he ignored the existence of Faust VIII in the house.  
  
-That's not important.at least you know it now, but in case you wanted to know, then - a familiar voice interrupts Yoh.  
  
-Yoh~dono! Can you let me your game cards? Bason and I can't think on something else to play with- Amidamaru appears behind his master somehow embarrassed because he was his owner to lend him something.  
  
-Of course, Amidamaru! You can take 'em whenever you want - Yoh just smiles while he balances as he walks to his room to look for the game cards.  
  
Manta walks trough the hallway when he suddenly stops at the sight of Faust.  
  
-Ah.I.I was going to.to.to the.the kitchen! Yes, so then I go towards THIS direction - He spins using his talons and runs trough the hallway until he's lost when entering one of the rooms.  
  
-The kitchen's on the other side.how weird- Ren follows Manta with the eyes but then looks at the 2 shamans that stand next to him.  
  
-Ah, Ren. It seems you didn't understand what Manta was trying to do - begins HoroHoro holding his laughter.  
  
-What? What is it? I don't get it.-  
  
-You don't know that story? Ehehe, they tell you nothing, right?...and it is an old gossip- HoroHoro stops when he remembers who's just in front of them. -Eh, but it's nothing bad.no, hehehe, nothing bad and nothing to do with Faust VIII - he pokes Ren while he smiles nervously.  
  
-Oh, don't worry. I know what you're referring to and I admit it was an error of mine.even so I'm not sorry at all - Faust smirks looking in the direction Manta ran away.  
  
HoroHoro and Ren look at each other almost at the same time sort of confused but decide not to ask. Even so, seconds later the same Faust answers them.  
  
-Well.but you promise not to tell anyone?-  
  
HoroHoro and Ren nod at the same time and look at him ready to hear everything.  
  
-Have you.ever.Have you ever noticed that Manta has a perfect size from a scientist's point of view? -  
  
-Size? - HoroHoro asks still not understanding.  
  
-Perfect size referring to what? - adds Ren.  
  
-But of course! He has the perfect size! He Hill even fit in a box.or tell me you never noticed that? - The young shamans were stupefied after such declaration.  
  
-A.A box you say?- Before Ren is able to ask more, an explosion from a room not so far from there is heard.  
  
-Oh, pardon me.I think Eliza's done with the experiment.we'll meet later I guess- he puts on his hat and runs through the hallway until he's not visible anymore.  
  
-Don't you think he's a weird person? - asks the blue haired shaman walking through the hallway towards his room.  
  
-Weird? I think he's a nice person.- Ren walks behind him towards his room too.  
  
-Now I see that weird people like each other-  
  
-You said something, HoroHoro?-  
  
-Eh, no nothing-  
  
-That's what I thought.but.no, forget it-  
  
-What? What is it? Now you tell me-  
  
-Well, aren't you curious to see what's he doing all the time inside his room? -  
  
-Who?-  
  
-Faust!-  
  
-Ah.yeah, sort of.yep-  
  
-If he spends so much time locked in there, that means he's got something he wants no one to see -  
  
-Maybe. or he simply likes to be in his room-  
  
-I don't think so.I'm getting in.it seems he liked us-  
  
-Yeah well, who's able to hate someone like meah?-  
  
Ren glares at him.  
  
-Eh.gomen ne Ren, I was just saying. -  
  
-Ah well, if you look for me I'll be at Faust's room-  
  
-Oh, Matte! I wanna go too!...Hey!-  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's note: Um, hope you like it so far. This ficcie was originally written in Spanish (yep, by me) and I got some nice reviews, so I decided to translate it. If I made some mistakes during the writing, I'm so sorry; English is NOT my first language. ^^ Anyways, if u think it's average good, excellent, or extremely bad; review and let me know what you think about it!!! REVIEW!!! pleeeease. T_T  
  
-Tako^^ (digi_tk@hotmail.com) 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Nope, Shaman King's not mine.what a shame, I wanna own the chara!! T_T Ahem, okay, we all know that's impossible.so in the meantime I think on how to own it, I might continue writing my fic. Adding: Oh yeah, I have to make clear something; this is NOT a HoroxRen fic, nope. If you think there are some hints or something, well good for you.I made it without thinking on pairing em ^^" No offence, I have nothing against yaoi, just to make things clear. =D Thanks for your attention, now to the fic!  
  
An Unexpected Change Chapter Two  
  
-Ah well, if you look for me I'll be at Faust's room-  
  
-Oh, Matte! I wanna go too!...Hey!- HoroHoro follows him until they both stop almost immediately. -What's wrong?-  
  
-Don't you hear it?-  
  
-Um, hear what?-  
  
-It sounds like some sort of machinery-  
  
-Wha?-  
  
-Forget it.it comes from here, so I suppose this is his room - Ren's standing just in front of the door next to his room.  
  
-You sure?-  
  
-Yeeeeep, and be quiet, I'm going to knock on the door - He knocks some few times and waits.  
  
-There's none in there- HoroHoro is about to leave when the door opens revealing Faust VIII with his funny hat.  
  
-Ah, there you are. Can I help you guys in something?-  
  
-I was wondering if I could see some of your experiments, well, being a scientist I bet you must have lots of interesting things in there- said Ren with courtesy.  
  
-Can we???- adds HoroHoro more as a pleading than a petition.  
  
Faust smiles widely at Ren's comment.  
  
-Well, yes I have some experiments that might seem interesting to you.but you see, I can only allow one person to get in here because one is enough to help with my research-  
  
-That means I'm the only one who's able to enter? Oh, sorry Ren, but you know that always the best gets the best- HoroHoro is about to get into the room when Faust stops him.  
  
-In fact, I will like Ren to help me, not because I prefer him better than you, it's just he seems to know a little bit more about medicine-  
  
-Ha, I realized that too - Ren enters the room feeling more proud than ever.  
  
-Very well, where was I? ...ah yes, could you please pass me those gloves? - Faust points out a pair of white gloves that rest on one of the tables.  
  
-Yeah, I'll get em - Ren does what he's ordered to do. The room is an authentic laboratory in every single way you look at it. It is full of glass things with different stuff inside depending on the shelf they are on. Definitively he had spent a lot of time fixing the room to be like this.  
  
  
  
Lyserg reads a book sitting on the living room while the spirits play cards on the table nearby.  
  
-I win! - Amidamaru smiles widely while holding one of the cards in his hand.  
  
-Ah, you're cheating . this is the fifth time you beat me- Bason complains making aside so Kororo will take his place on the game.  
  
-No cheatings, I don't like them in the first place- he says while fixing the cards for a new game.  
  
-I can't believe he rejected ME as his helper! - HoroHoro enters the place, sits besides Lyserg and grabs his book. -Can you believe it?! He preferid THAT Chinese!! -  
  
-Pardon me?- Lyserg asks blinking.  
  
-Ok, answer me something. If they give you the chance to select between Ren and me, who will you choose? Be honest, I won't tell Ren that nobody likes him-  
  
-What? Choose for what? -  
  
-Don't be shy! I know I'm better than him.maybe Faust had pity on him and that's why he chose Ren.yeah, that's the thing...right Lyserg?-  
  
-I don't understand what you are talking about, but could you please give me back that book?-  
  
-o_o Eh, yeah sorry - HoroHoro returns the book a bit embarrassed. -I'm afraid that when I let my impulses carry me out I tend to grab things from other people-  
  
-I win! - shouts Kororo jumping on the table in joy.  
  
-A ha ha, in your face Amidamaru, and you call yourself an expert? - says Bason making presence besides the table.  
  
-And what with you? Kororo defeated me, not you Bason- Amidamaru fixes the cards once again but this time in a bad mood.  
  
-I know, but I will be more ashamed if Kororo defeats me..Ahahahaha- Bason notices that no one else is laughing -No offence, Kororo.you know, it's just, um, your size-  
  
-Can't you be noisier? - Hao enters the living room stunned and irritated as always.  
  
-Yeah, maybe we can be noisier. But if we do much noise Anna~sama will get angry-  
  
-Learn how to recognize sarcasm, Amidamaru-  
  
-Oh-  
  
-And what are you looking at? - asks Hao to HoroHoro and Lyserg that stopped talking with his arrival.  
  
-I'm going to another room- Lyserg takes his book, stands up and walks arrogantly towards the door.  
  
-Aww, I made the British kiddo angry. How bad, it seems he can't handle someone as me in the very same room-  
  
Lyserg stops all of a sudden and turns around to face Hao. -Repeat that, Hao Asakura!-  
  
-Are you deaf or something?-  
  
-Don't make fun of my person!-  
  
-Ha, how delicate-  
  
-What?!- Lyserg rushes over Hao but before he's able to attack him, Yoh stops him.  
  
-Calm down, until when are you going to learn how to behave? - He has the same smile as always, another thing he was different from Hao.  
  
-I'm not the one that starts the fighting, scold your brother because I have nothing wrong with my attitude. I simply defend myself- Lyserg looses hold of Yoh's arm and then fixes his shirt and his green hair.  
  
-No one has to teach me modals, and no one worst than my brother- Hao fixes his poncho with a smirk.  
  
-At least try not to fight inside the house, you know that Anna gets very angry.and I won't like you to leave the house because of that-  
  
-I can't promise a thing while Hao's not controlling his actions-  
  
-Hao? You promise?- asks Yoh looking at his brother.  
  
-NO- Hao leaves the room without saying another word.  
  
-And don't say I'm not trying - Lyserg grabs his book and walks out the room too.  
  
-What a pride of those two.-  
  
-HoroHoro! I didn't notice you here, ahehe-  
  
-Argh! Yoh! Supposedly I'm your BEST friend! _-  
  
-By the way, what you doing, Amidamaru? - Yoh turns around to watch the spirits that are still playing cards.  
  
-Playing cards, Yoh~dono- Amidamaru answers without taking off his eyes the cards he carefully places on the table.  
  
-Wow, you've been playing cards all afternoon-  
  
-All afternoon? - All the spirits look at the horizon, it was getting late and dark by now.  
  
-Yep, almost dinner time- adds HoroHoro looking interestedly at the game.  
  
-Ah, Where's Ren, by the way? - asks Bason placing down one of his cards.  
  
-He's with that Faust guy- HoroHoro answers in an annoying voice tone.  
  
-Whaaat?! How dare you leave him alone with Faust?!-  
  
-What's wrong with Faust, Bason? - Yoh sits down and starts peeling off an orange.  
  
-He's a scientist! He might experiment with Ren; can't you understand how dangerous this is?! -  
  
-Well, never thought on that.it might be interesting- HoroHoro tries to imagine several experiments, most of them were painful. -Ehehe that will show that Chinese.-  
  
-We must go get him out of there in this moment! Or it might be too late!! -  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's note: Hello there! Ya-y! I got some reviews ^^ Thanx a lot for the support!! Yep yep, the next chapie will be much more interesting, the main plot starts in chapter 3! And from there on it will get even better ^^!! (I suppose =3) So, a biiiiig thanks again to the ones that reviewed the 1st part, part 3 will be up soon!! =D *pokes Yoh* Here's the part when you talk _  
  
Yoh: Wha? I have to say something?  
  
Tako: *hands Yoh a paper with scribbles*  
  
Yoh: This is hard to read ._.  
  
Tako: Make a little effort! _ Or I'll give this part to Hao  
  
Yoh: No no!, ahem, it says: Ja ne dear reader! Good Luck to you all!  
  
Tako: Thanks ^^  
  
Yoh: Who's reader? O_o  
  
Tako: Enough, this is getting long.tell ya later, Yoh-san  
  
Yoh: But I wanna know! T_T  
  
---THIS FIC WAS CUT BECAUSE OF AUTHOR'S LONG NONSENSE NOTE. WE HOPE THIS IS NOT REPEATED, OR ELSE *glares at Tako*----  
  
Tako: *squeal* Okay ._. You see Yoh? _  
  
Yoh: Me not guilty, Yoh good person _  
  
---CUT! _ CUT THIS NONSENSE I SAID!--- 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Nooo, I don't own Shaman King, YET. But with luck it will soon be mine, MINE!... -_- no no, calm down myself, I think Hao's making me evil. I should stop being his friend.Ahem, wha? Was I saying that out loud? _ Lyserg-sama is gonna kill me. O_o Go on and read the fic! Stop reading the disclaimer, I bet you already know who really owns Mankin.  
  
Adding: Um, I just read a review that said the fic is sort of hard to read. Yeah, I have to admit that, and u know the reason -_- So, I'll try my best and read it more than twice before uploading it. Thanx for telling me :D  
  
An Unexpected Change Chapter Three  
  
-We must go get him out of there in this moment! Or it might be too late - Bason indicates while flying fast outside the room followed by Yoh and HoroHoro.  
  
-You think that he's useful for experiments? I think Ren's a little, um, he's short and skinny- the blue haired shaman isn't convinced about Faust making experiments with Ren, the idea just sounded weird itself.  
  
-Of course he's useful! Ren is very smart and agile. Also he's very skilled in lots of things!!! Don't understima- A cry heard from the kitchen makes them all shut up.  
  
-UNTIL WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP SHOUTING IN THIS HOUSE?!!!-  
  
Yoh and HoroHoro stop on their tracks too and turn around to carefully watch the open door on their right side.  
  
-A~Anna, it's you- says Yoh in a low voice.  
  
-Yes it's me, and this is NOT the first time I tell you not to shout or run while being inside the house- answers the itako very angry while placing some slices of bread on a plate.  
  
-Bocchama?! (That's how Bason calls Ren, which is a very respectful way)- says Bason when entering the kitchen.  
  
-What is it, Bason? - says Ren without taking his eyes off the wooden table he cuts vegetables on impressively fast.  
  
-What are you doing here? I thought you were with Faust VIII. you made us worry about you-  
  
-There's no need to be worried, I don't know why you can't trust Faust, he's a nice person-  
  
-ANNA!-  
  
-DON'T scream, HoroHoro! - The girl throws a frying pan at him. HoroHoro manages to dodge it just in time before it hit his face.  
  
- o_o don't throw things at me, I just wanted to tell you that.that-  
  
-What?-  
  
-Are you cooking?! -  
  
Yoh hears the word "cooking" and immediately looks at Anna trying to see if it's true.  
  
-Hey, that's true! You're making dinner!-  
  
-And.and what's wrong with that?!- Anna blushes in anger, or maybe in embarrassment.  
  
-Better ask, what's NOT wrong with that? - adds HoroHoro with a playful smile.  
  
-You simply never cook, Anna. You just never seem to care about cooking, and that's since I know you- Yoh just smiles.  
  
-Well.well what if I suddenly decide that I like cooking, ah? You have a problem with that?!- She holds threateningly a spatula while talking.  
  
-Eh no, no, nothing. we have no problem at all-  
  
-Ryu said he'll be late today; Anna and I were the only ones at the living room at that time, so he asked us to make dinner in his place. That's all- Ren adds serving the food portions in each place on the table.  
  
-I hope you are not trying to kill us all by putting poison in the food- HoroHoro eyes the plates suspiciously.  
  
-Better not give me ideas, HoroHoro. And could you please call the others for dinner? I'm starving- Ren sits on his place.  
  
-Yeah, yeah- the blue haired shaman walks some few steps to the door and shouts: -DINNER EVERYONE!-  
  
Pack!.  
  
-Hey! Why are you throwing things at meah?! - complains HoroHoro rubbing his head after receiving a hard blow with a frying pan.  
  
-For shouting. And the next one will meet the same doom- Anna comments sitting on her chair.  
  
Now that everyone's ready to have dinner, someone that never showed himself before on the table, appears. -Do you mind if I have dinner with you? -  
  
-No Faust, you can eat whatever you want- Ren smiles pointing an empty chair at the table.  
  
-Thank you ^_^ - Faust sits down.  
  
Dinner goes on as expected: Hao tries to bug Lyserg with everything that's possible, Yoh tries to stop them before they start a real fight at the same time that HoroHoro narrates funny experiences to the spirits. Anna complains because everyone's shouting and it's about time for Ren to have enough fighting around him and join as well.  
  
-You people don't know the meaning of PEACE!! - Anna walks out the kitchen and closes the door so hard it makes everyone stay in silence.  
  
-Eh, Anna- Yoh is about to stand up when:  
  
-It's your fault! For complaining so much, pretty boy-  
  
-You call me like that again, Hao Asakura, and I swear I will.!-  
  
-Cool off Lyserg, you know he's just playing-  
  
-How dare you want me "cool off" after what your brother's telling me?!-  
  
-That reminds me.When are Pirika and Tamao coming back from that trip? - HoroHoro seems not to listen to everyone's fights; he's always in his own little planet.  
  
-I'm NOT playing; this is serious Lyserg-chan, ahahaha-  
  
-That's enough, Hao Asakura! - Lyserg takes one of his chopsticks and throws it at Hao, he obviously dodges it.  
  
-So that's what you want, Diethel? Have this in return! - And with this starts the so famous "War of kitchen utensils", turning the kitchen into an endanger zone.  
  
-STOP! - Ren shouts at last, standing up apparently mad with everyone -Stop this nonsense! What are you little kids or something? Can't you see we have a guest?! -  
  
-Don't worry, after all I live here, I don't consider myself a guest- Faust smiles -I'm leaving, that way you can continue with your little war ^^ oh, and thanks for dinner- Faust leaves the place.  
  
-You see green haired boy? You scare even the scary ones- Hao walks out the room before Lyserg's able to answer.  
  
- _ He'll never stop the bugging, right? - Lyserg walks out too, leaving Yoh, HoroHoro and Ren by themselves.  
  
-That reminds me, where's Manta? - asks Yoh feeling uncomfortable with the sudden silence.  
  
-I'm going to bed- Ren gets up, grabs a glass full of milk and goes to his room.  
  
-Manta? Yeah, he said he was coming to the kitchen but haven't seen him- answers HoroHoro poking Kororo that's fast asleep on the table.  
  
At last there was silence in the Asakura household. Only night was able to calm them all down. But still, there is someone not following this rule this night.  
  
-Good, it seems everyone's sleeping peacefully tonight- a shadowy figure moves trough the dark corridors with a smirk.  
  
-My dear, can you please pass me those cables? I think this is the perfect moment to test my new experiment-  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's note: *waves hello* How you do?? ^__^ Well, 1st of all thanks for reading this chapter! Thnx to Kou for saying my idea is brilliant =D, ju.u for the "cool" word ^^, Misai for laughing of the box part and yeah, I'll tell Hao and Lyserg their colors are x-mas colors, um and Jeanne is not coming up in this fic -_- gomen ne, when I wrote it I knew very little about her.maybe in another fic ^^, Chibi Team Rocket for reading the fic even so it's hard to read ^__^, Rina for reviewing from the beach! Wa-I I'm glad u liked the fic!, and Baka-cupid for asking if Kororo's able to talk, well at least in the Spanish version he/she says some few words once in a while o_o! And yeah, I luv Faust but still think he's a little creepy ^^".. I'm so glad someone's actually reading my fic! T_T *sniff* okay okay, sooooo as you might see, the real thing starts at the end of this chapie! Yep, what follows is the funny part! ^^ *tada!* Yaa! *pokes Yoh*  
  
Yoh: Ouch -_o  
  
Tako: Sorry my delicate-flower helper!  
  
Yoh: That's not a nice nick ._.  
  
Tako: Your part! Or they'll cut the author's note again!  
  
Yoh: What was it again? O_o  
  
Tako: *hands Yoh a paper with some scribbles* I KNOW it's hard to read -_-!  
  
Yoh: It is -_-u but it says: Ja ne dear reader! Good luck to you all! . Now tell me who's reader _  
  
Tako: Reader is-  
  
---DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU AGAIN TO CUT THE NONSENSE? _ *glares at Tako*-- -  
  
Tako: *hides behind Yoh*  
  
Yoh: Wait, am I your fav chara Tako-chan?  
  
Tako: No, my fav chara are Lyserg-sama, Ren-chan, Faust-san and Hao-chan. Why?  
  
Yoh: Then why choose me as helper?  
  
Tako: I can't stand my fav chara to work for me o_o  
  
Yoh: T_T that's rude, am I some sort of slave?  
  
Tako: This is long! I'll tell you another time!  
  
---YOU'LL MEET YOUR DOOM, TAKO. TOO MUCH NONSENSE TO BE REAL! _--- 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own Shaman King. I own the plot!! I own something!! Yaaaaa! Okay enough.  
  
Adding: After some reader's petitions I'm re-writing all the fic (yep, soon the first 3 chapies will be re-writed too) Sooo, hope it's way much easier to read. Now go on and review if it's easier to read!!!  
  
An Unexpected Change Chapter Four  
  
SHADOW IN THE CORRIDOR: My dear, can you please pass me those cables? I think this is the perfect moment to test my new experiment.  
  
SPIRIT: (does what's ordered)  
  
SHADOW IN THE CORRIDOR: (smirks and grabs the cables at the same time it opens a door)  
  
LYSERG: (sleeps peacefully)  
  
SHADOW IN THE ROOM: Let's see, this cable side goes here and then  
  
REN: Who's there?! (Takes his weapon) Aha! So it's you, Yoh Asakura! You'll see who the BEST shaman is. Ahahahahaha (stands up with clumsy movements. His voice sounds unclear)  
  
SHADOW IN THE ROOM: As I expected, he's talking in his dreams (Carefully walks near Ren and pushes him)  
  
REN: (falls down back to bed)  
  
SHADOW IN THE ROOM: Now, where was I? Ah yes, I bet none expects what's about to happen, hehehe  
  
((Morning))  
  
TAKO: (Yeah, I'm the narrator) Yoh, Manta and HoroHoro share one of the rooms. Ren and Lyserg share another while Anna, Ryu, Hao and Faust got their own rooms. The first one that wakes up is Lyserg, but wait o_o wasn't Hao the one waking up with the rooster?  
  
LYSERG: Ahh, a new day with new opportunities to make other people's lives a living hell (stretches out and looks around) what the heck are YOU doing here?!  
  
REN: (Wakes up) how dare you get into my room?! Not even Yoh that's my fiancé has permission to enter without knocking first!! _  
  
LYSERG: o_o Wha? My brother's your fiancé? Oh my, never imagined this from Yoh  
  
REN: (throws a pillow at Lyserg) You make fun of me again, and I swear I will not pity on you, Lyserg!  
  
LYSERG: Ly~Lyserg you say? You Chinese boy call me like that again and I promise only your soul will walk out of this room!  
  
REN: What?! How can you be so rude after I'm letting you live in OUR house?!  
  
LYSERG: OUR house? I thought it as mine because I'm an Asakura, unless my brother changes Anna and marries you, the house will be yours too  
  
REN: Change Anna? Are you blind?! I AM ANNA!! _  
  
LYSERG: Wha? O_o  
  
REN: (sigh) Give me that mirror, what is it that you can't see that~aaaaaaaaah!!  
  
LYSERG: Am not blind  
  
REN: HOW'S THIS POSSIBLE?!  
  
LYSERG: (takes the mirror to check if his hair's fixed while being in front of Anna) I don't know what's with you, but at least I am~waaaaaaa!  
  
REN: STOP SCREAMING! _  
  
LYSERG: This isn't me! I look like.like.Lyserg!  
  
REN: You are not Lyserg?  
  
LYSERG: NO, no! I AM Hao Asakura!  
  
REN: Hao? Then what happened to the others?  
  
TAKO: The door opens all of a sudden revealing Hao Asakura, or his body with someone else inside.  
  
HAO: (showing his long brown hair ends) Who did this to~YOU! (Petrifies when he sees Lyserg)  
  
LYSERG: It was you! You and you!...Er, by the way, who are you?  
  
HAO: I AM Lyserg Diethel and YOU are in MY body while I look like this ugly person of Hao  
  
LYSERG: Ha, you might want to know that I AM Hao, and am not ugly. How's that, complainer-kiddo? Now I'm free to ruin your person!  
  
HAO: Ren! Help me stop him in some way!  
  
REN: Not Ren, Anna  
  
HOROHORO: (Gets in the room with messy hair because he's not wearing his head band) ANNA?!  
  
REN: I'm tired of telling you NOT to shout, HoroHoro! _!!!!  
  
HOROHORO: HoroHoro?  
  
HAO: Oh no, then you changed places with whom?  
  
HOROHORO: (thinks) ( TAKO: Yeah o_o that's definitively not HoroHoro  
  
HOROHORO: Change places? But I have always been Yoh Asakura, unless someone changed my name during night  
  
((TAKO: Ahem, this is sorta confusing. So here's a little chart from what we know so far:  
  
Lyserg = Hao (And vice versa) Yoh = HoroHoro Ana = Ren  
  
Hope this makes things easier to understand ^^.))  
  
REN: Yoh? It's you?  
  
HOROHORO: Yes Ren, it's me  
  
REN: I'M ANNA!  
  
HOROHORO: Don't play, I know you're trying to fool me. But let me tell you you're doing great faking, really o_o  
  
YOH: (Enters the place wearing nothing but boxers) Wha? What is it? Someone died or something?  
  
Pack!.  
  
YOH: What's wrong Ren?! Why you hit me?! _ (grabs the pillow he just received a blow with)  
  
REN: Put on some clothes, please!  
  
YOH: Come on Ren, we're only men. And don't complain, you're the one walking all day inside the house with no shirt.  
  
REN: Who are you?!  
  
YOH: Eh? You're surprising Ren! You're always telling me you never forget. Who am I? I'm spider- no, I'm obviously HoroHoro!  
  
REN: (points HoroHoro)  
  
YOH: A.ah.Wha?! O_O  
  
LYSERG: Okay okay, there's something freaky going on here. So on to the kitchen, NOW!  
  
HOROHORO: But, and the others?  
  
LYSERG: I'll get em, now go to the kitchen, brother!  
  
HOROHORO: Yeah yeah -_-  
  
ANNA: (looks at the mirror after waking up) Whaaaa?!!!!  
  
TAKO: The door opens revealing the British boy with green hair (Better say, the green haired beauty.okay, this has nothing to do with the fic o_o)  
  
LYSERG: Something wrong, Anna?  
  
ANNA: Can't you see?! _  
  
LYSERG: Um, the only one missing is.then you are.you are Ren?  
  
ANNA: YES, yes it's ME!!!  
  
LYSERG: Calm down, we're all in the same problem  
  
ANNA: o_o What?  
  
LYSERG: In case you wanna know, this is Hao  
  
ANNA: Aaah o__o  
  
LYSERG: Now go to the kitchen with the rest of the people!  
  
ANNA: Yeah yeah, don't give me orders _  
  
TAKO: Everyone's sitting on the table and after a while, Lyserg enters the place with Ryu and Manta  
  
HOROHORO: (smiles) It's good to see you weren't affected  
  
MANTA: How come you say I wasn't affected?! All things look gigantic when you are this tall!  
  
RYU: 0_0 Yeah, everything's clearer now I'm taller than the table (Looks around the place all starry eyed)  
  
TAKO: Obviously, Ryu and Manta changed places between them.  
  
ANNA: (stands up) Do you have any idea who made this to us?  
  
EVERYONE (except Anna): FAUST VIII!  
  
TAKO: Yep, isn't it weird Faustie isn't home right now?  
  
ANNA: Faust? Oh come on, if you knew him for real you will notice that he isn't-  
  
REN: (interrupting Anna) Stop defending Faust, we know it was him, now sit down and shut up  
  
ANNA: _ (does so)  
  
REN: Good, now let's make some thinks clear while we try to find Faust, Understood?  
  
EVERYONE: (nods)  
  
TAKO: Even so Anna looks like Ren right now, her orders are never taken down  
  
ANNA: I want you to promise something Anna, while you are in MY body  
  
REN: What is it?  
  
ANNA: I don't wanna hear comments like they saw me walking on the street holding hands with HoroHoro, if something similar happens, then I'm not responsible of what I do with your person. Promise?  
  
REN: Promise, only if you stop dating Faust now you do look like a lady, Okay?  
  
ANNA: (All red) WHAT?! DATING?!  
  
REN: Deny it  
  
ANNA: HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH THING?! Bah, now it seems I can't make friends because you take it the other way  
  
REN: Whatever, for revenge I think you're capable of doing that and more, Ren Tao  
  
Tako: The arguing goes by until a familiar noise is heard. HAO: Can you guys hear it?  
  
HOROHORO: Someone's knocking the door  
  
YOH: You think that's Faust? O_o  
  
LYSERG: If that's him, he better be prepared to receive a counter attack to this "joke" of his  
  
RYU: Hey, they're still knocking. Who's going to open the door?  
  
HAO: Don't let Hao open, he'll kill whoever's at the door  
  
LYSERG: Nice idea, British kiddo  
  
ANNA: Ah shut up, I'll get it (Walks towards the entrance door)  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
ANNA: Coming! (Opens the door and.)  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's note: Ya-ys! I just read the fic and it seems to be understandable (Unlike the last chapters). Ahem, I hope you found it much easier to read too. O_o !! Um, anyways, I wanna thank everyone that's reading the fic. Honestly, thousand thnx to you! T_T I owe you a lot! Sooo, as you might see, the real plot started in this chapie! Yaa! The confusions between them will start soon! All righty!  
  
Ren: *eyes Tako suspiciously* _  
  
Lyserg: You are planning something bad for us, right? ._.  
  
Tako: *hugs Lyserg* Aww, you are cutie Lyserg-sama!  
  
Lyserg: You didn't answer my question @_@  
  
Tako: Why of course I have something for all of you! And it's not nice, nuh- uh, be sure of that  
  
Faust: *nods* Indeed  
  
Hao: That's great, it seems my evilness is getting to you Tako  
  
Tako: Maybe, but you're also in my evil plans, Hao-chan ^^  
  
Hao: _ chan?  
  
Yoh: *pokes Tako* Am I going to say my part?  
  
HoroHoro: Yoh's a slaaaaave  
  
Yoh: Am not, am I Tako-chan?  
  
Tako: Tako-sama for you, and yes  
  
HoroHoro: You see? Slave!  
  
Tako: No, I said yes he has to say his part *hands Yoh the paper with scribbles*  
  
Yoh: Ja ne dear reader! Good Luck to you all!!! .Now please, pleeeeease tell me who's reader! T_T  
  
Tako: Well you see, reader is-  
  
---CUT NOW!---  
  
Tako: Hey Anna, I'm thinking seriously on giving the cut part to someone else _  
  
Anna: WHAT? NO, I'M THE ONE WHO RULES HERE! NOW CUT THIS. I HATE THE LONG AUTHOR NOTES---  
  
Tako: Fine then -__- *shivers* no one's able to ignore your orders after all ._. 


End file.
